


Smokinator [CYBORG|TECH]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [18]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Smoke wants to dress up as a terminator for Halloween.But he struggles with the red contact lens. His boyfriend helps.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Series: Siegetober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Smokinator [CYBORG|TECH]

**Author's Note:**

> My late entry for the 18th Siegetober prompt.  
> Sry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

“Oh my God, please, take it off! Take it off!”

“I didn’t even put it on, honey.”

“It hurts, it hurts!”

“I’m not touching you. Relax.”

“Yeah but my eye stings so much!”

“Alright, alright, I’m moving away, see, it’s still on my finger!”

Mute showed Smoke the guilty red contact lens that was still on the tip of his finger.  
Smoke glared at the convex red lens and inhaled deeply.

“See?” Mark repeated, in a soft tone.

“For fuck sake, how can Iana wear those on a daily basis!”

“Theirs are not red cosmetic one-day contact lenses, honey.”

James deeply breathed in. He grabbed Mark's knees to hold on and said:

“Alright, try again.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to give it a try yourself?”

“Can’t you see I’m shaking like a leaf, babe? I’ll just end up poking my eye out.”

“That’s why I’m telling you to relax.”

“Should’ve gone for my older sewer grime costume, why did I choose to dress up like a bloody terminator…” James mumbled.

“Because you wanted to wear that thick leather jacket you bought at the flea market” Mute replied while taking Smoke’s chin between his fingers “Look up, honey.”

James obeyed but he was trembling so much, he hated it, hated the idea of something getting into his eyes. He had at least 20 different protection glasses for the lab, all personalized to his tastes, but above all, overprotective. Yes, he could sometimes be a bit of a foolhardy, but he was scotomaphobic. And right now, Mark’s finger was bringing something that his mind was classifying as a great danger to his right eye.

“Uuuuuuuuuuurgh I can’t babe! I can’t!” he moved away and stood up, quickly going to the closest window and breathing deeply.

Mark put the lens back in its box, and quickly followed him, placing a warm hand in James’s back and caressing it.

“Hey, honey, it’s okay. You’re okay, just breathe in. Remember we don’t have to.”

“But I’ll look like a bloody cheap GI Joe toy without the red lens.”

Mute chuckled:

“But gluing aluminum sheets to your face is less cheap?”

Smoke pouted and whined:

“You’re not very supportive, babe.”

“Sorry” Mark replied wrapping his arms around James’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug.  
James nuzzled his head in Mark’s t-shirt.

“But I wanted to dress up as a terminator.”

“If that red lens thing is bothering you this much, perhaps we could find a workaround?”

James tilted his head backwards to look at his boyfriend:

“You have an idea, don’t you, love of my life?”

Mark looked up, as he often did when he was thinking of something and trying to visualize things, while absent-mindedly stroking James’ hair like it was a reflex.

“Well, that’s not much, but maybe we could find you a pair of cheap black sunglasses and we could attach some red led behind one lens, to create sort of an intermittent glow? I think there are several things we could try out, to make sure it’s totally safe for your eyes, and since Iana is quite a professional in optics, I could ask them if-“

Mute’s cue was cut off by a wet kiss pressed to his lips.

“Lovvyy smmmch” James muttered against his mouth.

Mute chuckled and placed his hands on Smoke’s lower back to pull him closer.  
The door to their dorm opened and Seamus entered:

“Don’t mind me, just forgot my phone!”

James reluctantly pulled away and walked towards Seamus, who unfortunately had already found out the real mess that James had put on his bed.

“I don’t even want to know why there’s aluminum sheets and leather clothes all over my bed” Seamus said while searching for his phone, under his pillow.

“Sorry mate, that’s for my Halloween costume!” James explained.

“I’m sure it is.”

Seamus found his phone and quickly left the dorm.  
James looked at Mark while shrugging his arms:

“I don’t think he believed me.”

Mark however was blushing:

“You really plan on… putting your leather pants?”

“You mean the ones that hug my arse and turn you on?”

Mute pinched his lips and tried to look away.

“H-How do you know?”

James grinned, coming closer to Mark and pushing him gently against the wall, pressing his body to his:

“There’s drool on your lips, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
